charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Something Wicca This Way Goes...?
Something Wicca This Way Goes...? is the 22nd episode of the seventh season and the 156th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Zankou steals Phoebe's premonition power and thwarts The Charmed Ones' attempts to reclaim the Book of Shadows. The sisters realize that the only way to stop Zankou may be to sacrifice themselves. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Oded Fehr as Zankou *Jenya Lano as Inspector Sheridan *James Read as Victor Bennett *Sandra Prosper as Sheila Morris *Elizabeth Dennehy as Sandra *Glenn Morshower as Agent Keyes *Jacqui Maxwell as Vampire Queen *Danneel Harris as Glamoured Paige Matthews *Danielle Savre as Glamoured Phoebe Halliwell *Becki Newton as Glamoured Piper Halliwell *Evan Parke as Kahn Co-Stars *Agim Kaba as Glamoured Leo Wyatt *Justin Baldoni as Salko *Dean Cudworth as Cop *Laura McLauchlin as Female Demon #1 *Stacy Solodkin as Female Demon #2 Featuring *Scout Taylor-Compton as Fairy #1 *Jake Dinwiddie as Fairy #2 Uncredited *Michael Gilden as Liam *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell *Unknown actor as Chris Halliwell Magical Notes Book of Shadows ''To Banish a Suxen This spell was put into the Book of Shadows by the Elders a long time ago as a last resort, in case good lost control of the Nexus and to keep it from evil. It was used by the Charmed Ones to vanquish Zankou. :''From ancient time this power came, :For all to have but none to reign. :Take it now, show no mercy, :For this power can no longer be. Spells To Summon a Nexus *This spell was used by Zankou to summon the Nexus. :Natum Adai Necral, :Daya Intay Layok! To Transform Zankou into a Pig *Cast by the Charmed Ones. This is presumably only part of the spell, as the scene changes right after the sisters begin casting it. :Something wicked in our midst, in our home where he exists. Zankou-transformation-spell.jpg Zankou-transformation-spell2.jpg Zankou-transformation-spell3.jpg To Reverse the Transformation Spell *Cast by Zankou to reverse the sisters' spell. Again, this is likely only part of the spell. :Reverse the spell, from whence I fell. Potions To Separate a Witch from Her Powers - Used by Zankou to take the Piper and Phoebe's powers for himself. Powers *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige, Sandra, and Wyatt. *'Flaming:' Type of Teleportation used by Zankou and some of his minions. *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleporation used by Salko and Kahn. *'Possession:' Used by the Nexus to possess Zankou. *'Flight:' Type of Transportation used by Fairies. *'Hyper Speed:' Type of Transportation used by Trolls. *'Energy balls:' Used by Zankou and his minions to attack and kill members of the magical community, including the Charmed Ones. Zankou and Kahn later used it to attack each other. Inspector Sheridan was killed by Zankou's energy ball. *'Rainbow Teleportation:' Type of Teleportation used by Leprechauns. *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by Elves. *'Sparkling:' Type of Teleportation used by Gnomes. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blast Kahn and blow up several vampires in their bat form. Zankou later used it to blast Piper. *'Force Field:' Used by the Book of Shadows to repel Phoebe. *'Healing:' Used by Sandra to heal Piper. *'Premonition:' Used off-screen by Zankou to see the Charmed Ones' next moves. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb several vampires (in their bat forms) into each other. Paige used it in her astral form to orb a book at Zankou. *'Shapeshifting:' Used by the Vampire Queen to shapeshift from her bat form to human form. *Zankou used an unknown power to vanquish Kahn. *'Glamouring:' Used by Piper and Phoebe to glamour into demons through a glamouring spell. The sisters later used it to glamour themselves and Leo into their new aliases. *'Astral Projection:' Used by the sisters to project their consciousnesses to Magic School. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Zankou to throw the sisters aside. The power is also used from the afterlife, possibly by Prue or Grams, to close the front door. Notes and Trivia * The title is a reference to the pilot of the show, Something Wicca This Way Comes. * Piper loses her powers for the sixteenth time in this episode. * Phoebe loses her powers for the fourteenth time in this episode. * This is the second time Paige is the only one left with powers, the first being "The Power of Three Blondes". * The episode pays homage to Prue when the sisters cast a spell to Astral Project and maintain their powers. This is something Prue was working on achieving from "Primrose Empath". * It is strongly hinted that the spirit of Prue closes the front door at the end of the season, in keeping with tradition, as the sound of her Telekinesis is heard. * When the sisters were about to recite "The Power of Three will set us free" spell, Phoebe remarked that this may be the last time we have to say this.. The spell is indeed never used again in the series. *Several events of past episodes are discussed in this episode. **The deaths of Andy Trudeau and Inspector Rodriguez in Déjà Vu All Over Again. **The death of Reece Davidson in Death Takes a Halliwell. **The death of Prue Halliwell in All Hell Breaks Loose. **Finding a comatose Inspector Sheridan in Witchness Protection. **When Piper casts a spell on a waiter at Quake in Feats of Clay. **When Paige and Phoebe switched bodies in Enter the Demon. **The Love spell Piper and Phoebe cast in Dream Sorcerer. **The To Hear Secret Thoughts spell, which Prue and Piper cast in They're Everywhere. **The To Stretch the Imagination spell, which Paige cast in Trial by Magic. **When Phoebe turned into a Banshee in Look Who's Barking. **When Phoebe turned everyone into animals at P3 in Animal Pragmatism. * This episode has many similarities to "All Hell Breaks Loose"; ** The sisters are exposed and huge crowds gather around the house to see what's going on. ** A deal is made with an evil being. (in All Hell Breaks Loose Phoebe and Cole make a deal with the Source, in this episode, the sisters make a deal with a Vampire Queen) ** An innocent is killed in the manor. (Dr. Griffiths and Inspector Sheridan) ** The Elders turn their backs on the sisters (in All Hell Breaks Loose, Leo is prevented from orbing the sisters to avoid exposure of Whitelighters; in this episode, the Elders ignore their calls) ** Parts of the manor get destroyed. (A wall in All Hell Breaks Loose, the basement and part of the roof in this episode) * The first demon to die in this episode is the 500th evil being to be vanquished on the show. * Piper says "I'm a good actor," a clear nod to Holly's acting skills. * This is Dorian Gregory's last appearance as Darryl Morris in the TV series. Darryl and his family move to the East Coast; which is later revealed in "Run, Piper, Run". * This is the final episode to feature the exterior of the manor. As of Season 8, only stock shots are used. * This is the last episode for Book of Shadows artist Dan Haberkorn. The last page he drew was the Zankou page. * Brad Kern was left unsure by the WB Network if Charmed would continue with another season. Therefore he had to write an alternate version of this episode, in case it would be the series finale. This alternate ending included Rose McGowan saying "I don't think we're going to get out of this one... alive." The girls would be killed at the end and Leo would never show back up. Due to the immense fan base demanding an eighth season, the WB gave Charmed one more season. * The episode was also directed with the thought of it being the series finale in mind, with the cast saying good-byes at the end and the crew wondering if they should start looking for new jobs. Glitches * In the scene where Piper, Phoebe and Paige face Zankou in the basement you can see that Phoebe is wearing wedges when knocked over by Zankou. When the sisters get back up you can see that Phoebe's wedges have changed into sneakers. *When the basement is blown up, the swat team run into the manor wearing masks just in case the air is toxic. After they walk into the kitchen and say that the air is clear and they can take off their masks, the camera pans over and shows Darryl was allowed into the manor without wearing a mask. Continuity Errors *Piper is able to blow up several vampires, despite it being stated in "Bite Me" that vampires are immune to the powers of witches. *Zankou only needed to use the potion and throw it at them to steal the witches' powers. Originally in "How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans" the sisters needed to drink the potions and then the caster had to say the spell for it to work. And in "The Power of Three Blondes", only the spell needed to be said without need of the potion. Gallery Episode Stills Charmed-Still722_001.jpg Charmed-Still722_002.jpg Behind the Scenes 722c.jpg Quotes :Zankou (When explaining to Kahn about the Charmed Ones): You can't take them head on. It doesn't work. That's how demons die. Not this demon, not this time. :Paige (At Magic School): I don't think we're getting out of this one, girls. :Piper (After the sisters' astral selves returned back to their bodies): Thank you, Prue. :Zankou (After absorbing the Nexus): You can't stop me now. :Paige: Oh yeah? :Piper: Watch us. :Darryl (Seeing the sisters and Leo in their new identities walking away from the manor)(laughing): Well all right, all right. :Piper: Wasn't there a confidence spell in the Book of Shadows? :Phoebe: Yeah. Remember, we cast it on that waiter at Quake? :(Piper's eyes widen) :Piper: Wow. Quake. That was a long time ago. International Titles *'French:' Derniers maux - 2ème partie (Last/Extreme Evils/Hardships - 2nd Part) *'Czech:' Děje se tu cosi čarodějného (Here Happening Something Magical) *'Slovak:' Kto z koho (Who of Whom) *'Spanish (Latin America):' ¿A dónde van las Brujas Buenas? (Where have the Good Witches gone?) *'Spanish (Spain):' ¿Algo mágico viene hacia aquí? (Something Magical is Coming Over?) *'Italian:' La fine della magia (The End of Magic) *'German:' Macht oder Leben (Might or Life) *'Serbian: '''Nešto vestičije odlazi ''(Something Wicca This Way Goes) *'Hungarian:' Valami boszorkányság (Something Witchcraft) Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Season 7